I need to get a wife!
by RealAllyChan
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of Gryffindor. He is 21 and needs to find a wife to become the King of Gryffindor and this is where the Princess of Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, comes in. Along their journey towards love, there will be some things in the way. Say a Draco Malfoy and a Ginny Weasley? :) Read and Review!
1. Prince of Gryffindor

**Chapter 1 – Prince of Gryffindor**

My name is Harry James Potter. I am the Prince of Gryffindor and will take after my father once I get married to a princess. I know that I am quite handsome and I have bedded a few girls. But they are all dim nobodies. They all try to impress me with their grace and manners but I want someone different and unique. Someone who I must try to impress because she captivates me so. I want someone who will see me just as Harry James Potter. The clumsy me. Not the Prince of Gryffindor because I know that they only want to be queen of a land and it also means that they will brag to their friends about winning Prince Harry's heart. But so far, there are none. And let me tell you, I have seen over 30 girls since I turned 18! I'm 21 now and should get married to be able to rule Gryffindor.

To be honest, I am sick and tired of girls throwing themselves at me. Obviously when I feel the need to be pleasured then yes, they are most welcome! But the majority of my time, I just get tired of the same girls doing the same shit to me. I mean, their tactics are all the same. Curtsy, introduction, plays with the fan, big ugly frilly dresses and flirtation. There will also be a bit of a hand grabbing if she's a grabby girl. I'm not saying that I hate the flirtation part but this routine sucks.

My longest girlfriend was the Princess of Hufflepuff. Her name is Cho Chang. She was the most prettiest girl in the world and my parents did sort of accept her. They didn't like her much. Apparently she had a reputation but she was lovely to me. I absolutely adored her. She was just like another one of those fangirls but maybe to the fact that she was really attractive and that she was the Princess of Hufflepuff, that made me want her. Our relationship was okay I guess. Nothing that awesome but she would be my first girl that I took seriously

I don't know if you would get tired of this constant girly crap when you are the most attractive prince on Earth! Like I said before, I want a girl who is unique and different but in every way still like a girl. You know who hasn't given up on being my wife yet? There are 3 girls who are completely desperate for me. Ginny Weasley, Lavender and Parvarti Patil. OH MY GOODNESS. They are best friends but they have started their own fan club about me. Ginny is the leader. Now I can't just tell her to fuck off when she's around me because

She is Ron's sister and that would probably piss Ron off when I start dating her of when I break up with her :/

That is very ungentle man-like in every way

It would make her cry and I can't stand crying girls

So no matter what, I have to make her happy when she sees me or avoid her like the plague before she sees me. Thank god I have bodyguards to help me with these girl issues.

The lands Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are all united together. We have made a pact towards each other and no tragedies have happened thank god. I'm friends with the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and my bestest friend in Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. Us three, we are all the same age and it's nice to be normal with people your age

So apparently, Princess Whatshername is coming to Gryffindor. OH MY GOSH. I DON'T THINK MY FATHER WILL EVER STOP THIS NONSENSE. THERE IS NO GIRL IN THIS LAND THAT I WANT TO BLOODY MARRY! PLUS I DON'T EVEN WANT TO RULE GRYFINDOR YET! Can my father not get that into his head?

Anyway, the princess is coming tomorrow with her parents and I have to look my best says my mum. What the hell does she even mean?! I look my best everyday no matter what! Every says and knows that but its rubbish to mum

So I need to bed now. I'll tell you more about what happens tomorrow with that Princess coming tomorrow. Whoever the hell she is anyway

**A/N: So I had a sudden urge to do a Harmony story. TBH I ship both Dramione and Harmony! So at the moment I will be writing this because I have more inspiration here. In the mean time, read and review please! For my birthday :) in about 4 days? pleaseeeeeeeeee love you XX**


	2. Meeting her

**Chapter 2 – Meeting her**

I woke up at 10am the next day. I got to my dressing robe and headed downstairs to the dining room

"Morning mum, dad" I said

"Morning" they greeted

Dobby, our most faithful house elf, was serving breakfast

"Dobby get me some orange juice. Now" I said

Dobby immediately got me some and I didn't say anything after

"So…"

"The princess will be here at 11:30am so you better hurry up with your breakfast and the shower. And you better wear your best dressing robes. You must impress her. She is the most wanted princess in all the land, just like you are the most wanted prince. I think you will make a fine couple" James said to me

Lily smiled at James and held his hand and looked at me "We both think you will be lovely together. Honestly, just give her a chance"

'This was different' I thought to myself 'My parents never say something good about a girl. Even about Ginny when she comes over with Ron. She must be something… But what if because of who she is, she's an even bigger fan of me? Oh my goodness I can't deal with another one of these girls'

I just nodded at his parents in reality and replied "I'll do my best"

"You better do you best my boy or you will lose your chance. You may have just let your princess go for all we know. But her, she would be a good choice" my father said and he left

"Harry, just pick a girl. Any girl. Because that will make your father happy. We really want to see you get married okay honey" Lily asked me "But she still has to be decent of course" she smiled

Of course I couldn't object to this and said "Yes mother"

"That's my Harry"

88888888

I got showered and dressed with 10 minutes to spare. "Dobby"

Crack! "Yes sir Harry?"

"Get me some cookies"

Dobby bought Harry some cookies. "Okay" and Dobby left

I read a book while he ate his cookies on his bed. Another 5 minutes passed and I stopped reading. I got off my bed and faced the mirror. A part of my pants was creased so I straightened all of my clothes just in case they were creased. I still intended to look my best even if she was another one of those fangirls.

'Well it's now or never'

88888888

The Potter family stood outside of their castle with me in the middle and James and Lily on either side of me. The carriage that had the Grangers inside was slowly coming to him. I really hoped that this girl was the one because of what his parents said about her. She was the Princess of Ravenclaw so that was a big good tick in their books. Secondly, the Grangers were good friends with Lily and James though they lost touch when Ravenclaw was in a bit of a financial struggle

The carriage stopped in front of them

'Well here goes nothing'

The door opened and out stepped Dan and Helen Granger. Dan was in navy blue wizarding robes and Helen was in a deep purple dress. They both greeted Lily and James with hugs and kisses. I was very nervous about meeting the Princess. I wanted to make my parents proud and happy by actually spending some time with her. From what I heard from my parents, she was smart, beautiful and well respected by the public. That was good wasn't it?

And she finally stepped out of the carriage

At that time, everything stopped for me. Not just for me but also for Lily and James. They hadn't seen her since she was 4 years old! When she was little, she and I would always play in the Gryffindor castle. But she stayed in Ravenclaw because she attended a prestigious school and forgot about everyone else. Anyway, back to the story…

She finally stepped out of the carriage and the whole world stopped spinning. Time seemed to be frozen for the Potter family but it stopped especially for me.

"Oh. My. Gosh"

Standing in front of me was an angel or the prettiest girl in all the land. 'This is nothing compared to what I felt with Cho Chang' he thought. With Cho Chang, I just did his trademark smile and made her blush. But with this princess, everything was on a whole new level. No wonder everyone loved her. No wonder my parents praised her so much at breakfast

She had her hair up in a French twist with some rebellious curls that hung down, framing her face. Her dress wasn't those old frilly dresses that girls wear to think that the more olden they look, the more respect from parents they think that they're getting. 'Thank God! We are in the 21st century!' He thought. She was wearing a very modern day dress. It went to mid-thigh and we it was a floral design. The cleavage was very modest; he could only see a peak of the breast line. 'Wow' was the only thing that I could think of

She had pointy white high heeled shoes and some silver bracelets on her right arm. She smiled at all of them and simply said "Hi, my names Hermione Granger, Princess of Ravenclaw. It's lovely to meet you all" with a perfect smile and white straight teeth

At that point, all Harry could think of was 'I need to make her mine. No matter what' while smiling back at the princess

**A/N: I will get back to my Dramione story but so far I have an inspiration to do this! So it might be a wait but I do ship Harmony was well! **** Read and review guys thanks!**


	3. Fun times at the beach

**Chapter 3 – Fun times at the beach**

**A/N: Hi guys. It was my birthday party 2 days ago and it was absolutely brilliant! Though it's not my birthday til the 12****th****… can I get a Happy Birthday? HAHA anyway, thanks for the reviews even if it's only one! I really don't care but thank you for reviewing!**

**I also have to say that in this fanfic, everyone has magic and Hermione attended Beauxbatons with Ginny, Cho, Luna, Lavender and Parvarti while Harry attended Durmstrang with Ron, Draco, Seamus and Anthony Goldstein (Seamus is in Ravenclaw!). They all know how to use muggle technology as well **

**The lands are all very close together, like really small states but next to each other! AND ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

A million thoughts ran through my head

'Holy shit she's so pretty'

'Her voice is so beautiful'

'Does she like me?'

'The dress looks really good on her'

'She's absolutely amazing'

'Do I look stupid just staring at her like this?'

At that last thought, I snapped out of my reverie

She was shaking hands with my parents and after mum, it would be me! I discreetly wiped my hands on my pants. I didn't need her to think that I was nervous!

"Hi"

And now she was in front of me. With that beautiful smile on her face. And her hand was out ready to shake mine

"Hey" I replied back shaking her hand

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Harry, Harry Potter" I gave my trademark smirk and she just rolled her eyes. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

She took her hand out of my hand and put them by her sides

"So how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm good as well. Just a question, how do you think this will turn out?" her finger pointed between me and her. 'Oh god. I can't just blurt out that I want to be with her'

"Okay I hope. My parents want us to be together. What are your thoughts?"

"It's the same with my parents but honestly, I want to find true love, not just through what a family has. I want someone that I know will cherish me and not because they were forced to you know?"

She whispered all that in my ears and I couldn't move. I was paralysed with her warm breath near my ear, her body slightly pressed to me and her holding onto my biceps

"Anyway, we better get going. Our parents are going into the castle now" and she left

I still stood there. Well for a first encounter, that was definitely something… different

88888888

It was dinner time and the seats were arranged so that Dan and James were sitting at the ends of the tables, Lily and Helen sitting on one side chatting while Harry and Hermione were together on the other side. It was all small chat while the house elves prepared their dinner

I wanted to find out more about Hermione Granger. So far, I knew that her favourite colour was sky blue on a good day; she loves cats and has one named Crookshanks. She even brought him here in case he would be lonely in the Ravenclaw castle! She likes to wear dresses but prefers to wear baggy clothing or more modern day outfits. She's different from other princesses in that way because they usually wear ugly dresses or look really slutty to impress me

Hermione loves to read books, her favourite being The Winter's Tale by Shakespeare because it contained her name in it and it includes more things about women than other books. She is intelligent in every way possible, she knows about everything! Except Quidditch, she really hates that sport! I don't know why though! It's absolutely amazing! Though she says that it's the best way to get a concussion. Not likely

She loves snap backs and modern day clothing. She hates slutty outfits or the girls who wear big ugly dresses. "There's really no point in wearing that! Honestly we are in the 21st century!" – Her words not mine, but I completely agree. She loves going to the movies and is a big comparer between the books and the movies. But that's all I know about her. I want to know her deepest darkest secret though I need to get to know her and befriend her so she can trust me

We received our dinner and that chattering stopped. Maybe it was because we were hungry but I'm not bothered. It was spaghetti Bolognese and it looked like she really enjoyed it. I finished faster than Hermione, not that I wanted to of course but I am a fast eater. I had nothing to do so I just watched her eat. She even eats perfectly! 'Well at least she chews with her mouth closed or without sauce all over her mouth' I thought

I could tell that she was weirded out by my staring because she scooted a little away from me. God, I really need to learn the art of subtlety! After everyone was finished dinner, we all walked to the living room to digest our dinner and again there was small talk.

"Hermione" I asked her along the way

"Hm?"

"How long are you staying here for?" I hoped that she would stay for some time

"I'm not sure myself actually. Hey mum" she tapped her mums shoulder

"Yes dear?"

"Harry asked how long we were staying for"

"Oh" she turned to face Harry "Dan and I will be staying for a week and we will be leaving to visit the Malfoys in Slytherin because we haven't seen them in a while! Hermione will be staying her for two weeks with you though…" she winked "And then she will also come to Slytherin"

"That's great Mrs Granger" I replied back. It was great news for me; 'I get to spend more time with Hermione' I thought while looking at her but she was looking straight ahead

We watched some TV later and it was getting late. Hermione and I headed up to the east wing while my mum, dad and the Grangers went to the north wing. We walked for what seemed like a long time because we had nothing to talk about until we got to the 3rd floor and walked to her room

"So this is your room" I announced and opened the doors. The room was pure white marble flooring and a beige coloured wall. It was a queen sized bed and her trunks were already place near the dressing table. There was a window that viewed the back garden with a seat as well. The door next to the bed led to a decent sized bathroom. All in all, it was quite a clean guest room

"This is nice" Hermione smiled at me

She made her way to the window seat and sat down. I also sat down with her. She looked out to the garden and was mesmerised by all of the flora and fauna while I was mesmerised by her face. 'She looks so beautiful just looking out like that… God I've fallen hard!' I thought. I hit myself and Hermione looked at me

"Er… What's wrong Harry?"

"Uh nothing! Nothing's wrong Hermione. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow!" I hurried out of the room and I didn't even hear her goodbye! I banged my head on the wall and said "Stupid" under my breath.

Hermione opened the door to see me banging my head. "Oh my gosh Harry stop it! Stop banging your head on the wall!" she cried and pulled me away from the wall where my head clashed onto hers

"Hermione!" She looked a bit dizzy 'Did I really bang my head that hard' I thought. I held her waist just in case she was going to fall. 'God her curves!' She slowly rubbed her head and laughed. Her laugh was absolutely amazing. And I couldn't help it, I laughed with her as well

We finally stopped laughing and realised our closeness and she walked out from my hands. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked. God it seemed so genuine, and I've only known her for half a day!

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied

"Alright night Harry" she smiled and walked back to her room

"Wait Hermione!"

"What is it" she said while holding the door

"If anything happens, come to my room. It's next to you on the left" I said pointing to my room

"Thanks for the heads up" she chuckled "And really Harry, goodnight because I am tired now"

"Alright night" She closed the door and I ran back to my room. I brushed my teeth, got changed into my pyjamas and jumped into bed. My last thought was 'I've fallen way too hard for her already'

88888888

I woke up at 7:15am and checked my phone. It said 'One New Message from Draco'. The message said

**D: **How's the princess?

**H: **Good. She's alright

I replied like that because I didn't want him stealing my princesses again. Geez, when I texted him about Cho, he immediately came here and fricking flirted with her! WHAT THE HELL

**D: **Hope everything's going alright for you then. I'm off to breakfast. Later

**H: **Bye

Unfortunately, now I had nothing to do other than lay in my bed. But that was also boring so I sneaked to Hermione's room but she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom but only Crookshanks or Whatshisname was there. "Dammit" I cursed

I searched through all of the bedrooms on the 3rd floor but she wasn't in any of them so I had to think. This was something that I wasn't so good at. But I had to do something. I thought about what she liked and instantly came to the conclusion of books. THAT'S IT! The library

I rushed to the library and opened the double doors quietly and there she was. Sitting on a sofa with her legs curled beneath her and reading a book was Hermione Granger. I sneaked up behind her and pinched her neck

"AH!" she squeaked and turned around to face me. I was silently laughing at her reaction. "Shut up Harry Potter!" and she pinched me back on the arm

I immediately stopped laughing and suddenly, we had a pinching fight. I think she got more pinches on my but it turned into laughs at the end. We were now lying on the ground, just staring at the ceiling

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she replied back

"How was your sleep?"

"Good, nothing unusual happened. How about you?"

"Same"

There was a pause and I felt the need to continue it

"Do you have any plans today?"

"None whatsoever. Do you?" she turned her head in my direction and I stared into the honey coloured orbs while she looked into my emerald eyes

"None whatsoever as well" I whispered

"Wanna make a plan?"

"Sure. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why not the beach? I haven't been there in ages! Plus we could call our friends as well!" she smiled. God I can't refuse anything to that smile!

"Sure. We'll meet them at 9am?" I smiled back

"Yeah okay" she got out her phone and texted some people

"Alright, my friends are available today. I'll see you later, I'm off to breakfast!" She picked up her book and put it away on a shelf and skipped out of the room. I also got my phone out and texted Ron, Draco, and Cho. I still missed Cho but not in a lover way. I decided to text Ginny as well otherwise she'll tag along with her brother so I might as well make her feel included. They all responded that they could which was great. I also walked to the dining room to eat some breakfast with Hermione. I didn't want to miss a moment where we could be alone together

88888888

Hermione and I told our parents what we were doing today and they totally agreed to it, no arguments at all. I saw the glint in their eyes when they heard of our plans which made me nervous just because of that glint. I immediately went upstairs while Hermione was calmly walking up the stairs

I got changed into my board shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I made sure that it showed off some off my muscles, I needed to impress Hermione! I also grabbed some sunglasses and left my room. It was 8:30am when I was finished with everything and went downstairs to the front door. I waited patiently for Hermione. To be honest, I was really hoping that Hermione wasn't dumb enough to wear make up at the beach! That would look terrible, no offence of course!

And Hermione finally came down the stairs

WHY DOES SHE LOOK GOOD IN EVERYTHING OMG

She was wearing a top that didn't cover her belly and showed that she had a belly button ring, short shorts, sunglasses and a snapback

"Where's your swimwear?" I asked

"I'm wearing it. It's just a bikini" she smiled back

God, she will be the death of me. I just know it

"Great" I replied

I was about to lock the door until Hermione said "Hold on, don't we need towels?"

'I didn't think of that'

"Right, Dobby!" I called out. Dobby came straight away "Yes sir Harry?"

"Get us some towels" He got some towels and I grunted. It was just a way of saying leave

As Dobby was about to leave, Hermione called out "Wait Dobby"

"Yes Miss Hermione?"

"Just hold on for a second Dobby" She turned to face me and said "Say thank you to Dobby"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please?" She had her best puppy dog face on. Dammit

"Fine" I faced Dobby and said "Thank you Dobby. You may leave now" with a flick of my hand

Dobby looked like he was about to cry. Maybe I was really impolite towards him. But he was a house elf anyways

"Thank you sir Harry" he turned to Hermione "And thank you Miss Hermione!" and he apparated away

"Honestly Harry, I think I'm going to have to teach you some manners!" and with that comment, we had our bickering while we were walking to my car but to be honest with you, I was a bit disappointed that she didn't stare at my body like how I stared at hers

88888888

We arrived at the beach and there were two groups of teenagers playing on the beach

Hermione got out of the car first and waved to someone "LUNA!" she shouted out. Some people stopped talking to look at who said that. There were some wolf whistles from some males on the beach but I felt this disgusting emotion. God who does that?! She ran to someone and hugged them. 'She must be her best friend' I thought. She started chatting to two other guys but some other teenagers were also coming up to her

"Dammit" I cursed silently. I walked up to Ron and Draco where we bear hugged each other. We honestly haven't seen each other in ages! Ginny was there but that's okay. The unfortunate part of her appearance was that she must've contacted Lavender and Parvarti because they turned up squealing at me. They were looking at my shirt that showed my muscles. I cursed again. Cho also showed up which was good.

"Dang who's that chick over there?" Draco asked

We all looked at the direction that he was pointing at and it was Hermione

"Hermione Granger"

"The princess?" everyone asked

"Yeah"

"Boy you are so lucky!" said Ron as he slapped me on the back

Hermione was talking to the other boys that joined her group and they tagged along with her. She came up to us and said "Hey! I'm Hermione Granger, Princess of Ravenclaw. This is my best friend Luna Lovegood and the boys are Seamus Finnigan and Anthony Goldstein" Each of them said hi until someone interrupted and said "What about us?"

"Right, well I just met them but they seem nice… so far" she smirked

"Come on Hermione!" one of them said

"Alright this one is Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen and Viktor Krum"

We all except Hermione gawked at Viktor and Cormac. "The Viktor Krum? The Cormac Mclaggen? WOW" They are known to be the youngest seeker and the youngest keeper! God I look up to Viktor Krum!

"Yeah, the one and only" smiled Cormac. All of the girls giggled but he only had eyes for Hermione

That disgusting ball of feeling came again at the bottom of my stomach

"So how about some swimming?" asked Hermione. She didn't wait for an answer but stripped off her t-shirt and her shorts. All the boys including me were gawking at her until she started running away and said "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

That was when I snapped out of my ogling zone stripped off my shirt as well and started chasing her. This made everyone also snap out of their zone and they all stripped but I knew I was going to get to Hermione first. I picked her up and spun her around while she was squealing, laughing and kicking her legs "PUT ME DOWN HARRY!" and I did just that. She was dropped down into the water and we started having a water fight

It was just between the two of us until everyone joined in

88888888

Our event ended at around 6pm but we built a bonfire. Hermione volunteered to buy marshmallows and sausages and she elected Anthony to go with her. Well the fiery ball of hatred came back.

They came back with 3 bags of marshmallows and some sausages, chips and coke bottles to drink from. She sat next to me which was great because I had her next to me but on the other side of me was Ginny. I wanted to talk to Hermione but she was busy catching up with Luna so it was no use but talking to Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti. I could feel that Lavender and Parvarti were giving up on grabbing my attention which was good but Ginny still wasn't giving up! ARGH

We played games around the fire, ate and shared ghost stories. Our bonfire ended at 10pm when everyone needed to get home safely. All of the boys wanted to get Hermione's number, even Ron and Draco! Geez, but being Hermione, of course she gave them her number! I can love her personality but she has to realise that they only want to get into her pants!

I drove back to the Potter Mansion while Hermione was humming to some songs that were playing on the radio. Her voice was nice, but I really wanted to hear her sing. I knew that she'd have to be more comfortable with me to sing. I have two weeks anyway!

We arrived back at my house at 10:15pm and Hermione looked could in her clothes. I gave her a jacket that I found in my car

"Seriously Harry?" she smiled playfully at me

"What? What's wrong with my jacket?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that we are about to go into your house which is only about 10 steps away and now you give me your jacket?"

Dammit. That was so retarded

"Well you could get a cold if I didn't give you my jacket. Those 10 steps of coldness could be very fatal to you you know" I replied back cheekily

She just laughed and I absolutely loved the sound of it

"Alright, well thank you for your kindness sir Harry"

"It was a pleasure Princess" and I kissed her hand

We both laughed this time, it was too hard to hold it in though I didn't let go of her hand as we were walking back up to the mansion

I unlocked the door, put our thongs away and walked all the way up to the 3rd floor. We stopped in front of Hermione's room

"Wait Harry" she called as I was about to leave

She ran to me and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. No, not on the mouth unfortunately but on my cheek. My heart started doing flip flops and I could feel her cheeks heat up near my cheek which meant that she was blushing "Thank you Harry, for today"

"But I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did, you let me see my friends again. They've been busy every time I tried to see them but this time, it was lucky that they were available. So thank you Harry" she whispered

She ran back to her room and closed the door

I also got back to my room and fell on the bed. I loudly shouted "HELL YES!" and I forgot that everyone else was sleeping. I covered my mouth with my hands and heard Hermione laugh. This was the greatest moment of my life, and I hope all of my great moments are with her because I think I'm just a little bit in love

**A/N: Hope you like a fast update! God this was 9 pages! Read and review! Thanks :)**


	4. Royalty Lessons 101 Part 1

**Chapter 4 – Royalty lessons 101 Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! And I do appreciate the critics **** Thanks for helping me write this stuff better!**

**Kasmira36: Thank you for your critic. I totally should do all this royalty shouldn't I haha. But so far, I just want them to have some fun, maybe get snapped by some photographers… But there will definitely be some royalty in the later chapters!**

**Queen of Faerie: I'm glad that you like these fast updates! I tried to make the chapter long! OMG and thongs in Australia are like flip flops so sorry if it sounds really weird!**

**Witchysha: Thanks for commenting on my first/third person! I keep slipping into narrator mode! ARGH but I'll try to stay in first person **

**And thank you Smithback for being my first reviewer!**

"Harry sweetie" my mum called out

"Mmmm 10 more seconds mum"

"No no ten more seconds. Your father and I need to teach you some gentlemen like manners"

"But I am gentlemen like already" I mumbled back

"You know the basics, just like Hermione knows the basics of womanhood. She likes to go along with her own drift, no manners that girl…" I smirked, course she's like this! She's different "Today the both of you will start training! And you need to know how to ballroom dance for our charity ball this year" my mum poked me in the cheek

'BALLROOM DANCING?' I sat up from my bed, got my glassses from the bedside table and looked at the clock. 7am

"But it's only 7am mum!" I whined

"I don't care but Hermione is up already practicing with her parents. So you must hurry along. Now"

Her tone was final and I couldn't argue about it

I reached the door until my mum screeched "GET DRESSED! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT THERE IN PYJAMAS!"

'So much for being a prince' I thought

88888888

I got dressed in a blue polo shirt and black pants. I looked clean and tidy which was always a winner to ladies. I walked to the main dancing hall just in time to see Hermione curtsy. I was facing her back and I could see her bend over 'Dammit, I'd take that'. She was wearing a light blue dresses with a collar and no sleeves that went to her knees. I quite liked this dress as well but it doesn't matter, everything looks good on Hermione Granger

I walked into the hall just as Hermione stood back up. "Morning everyone!" I shouted to no one in particular

Hermione turned to face me and curtsied "Morning Harry"

FUCK. NO I didn't want her like the others! They're destroying her! I want her to be that cool and confident girl! But what if they make her like every other clone princess! She's perfect in every way possible!

During that time I was thinking these thought, I didn't realise that Hermione asked her mum if that was a good curtsy. She must've replied yes because Hermione ran up to me. I was still in my zone out from the world until I realised Hermione was poking me everywhere. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" she said with each poke

She finally reached my face until I realised that she was poking me

"ARGH!" I stepped back from her and she laughed. "Well I'm glad that my pain can make you laugh" with a smirk

"Oh kind sir, do not flatter yourself that much" she replied

"Oh sweet maiden! I am hurt! Oh how you wound me!" I went down on my knees clutching my heart

My parents and her parents saw this lovely exchange and they all exchanged smiles. Maybe this was going well

"Alright Harry, come on! Let's stop this charade because I need to learn 'the basics to womanhood'" she said while holding her hand out

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. She walked to her parents but stopped to face me and said "Nice hall by the way" and ran back to her parents

The hall was actually quite big. Not many people use it though. Its walls were windows and the back wall was a large mirror. It was usually used for dance practices but I don't dance at all so I rarely go in here

For the next hour, I was taught by my dad and Hermione's dad how to bow. Who knew there were 10 different ways to bow! One for a first greeting, first dance and for other things that I have already forgotten. Hermione meanwhile was taught how to curtsy as well but she must've been doing a better job because now she was walking around the room with books on her head. What the hell does that do?

"Dad I'm hungry"

"Fine, Dobby"

The house elf came

"Get us some biscuits"

Hermione must've saw this and immediately came racing towards us while holding her books

"Mr Potter" she called out

"Would you also like some biscuits Hermione?"

"No but you need to treat your house elves with respect! Honestly"

"No, they were here to serve us"

"You mean that at the beginning of time, when there were both humans and elves that they immediately obeyed the first command from us?" she questioned

"Well… I don't know!"

"Say please to Dobby"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Sweetie, just go along with it" my mum whispered into his ears

"Fine, get us some biscuits…" Hermione nodded encouragingly at him "Please" he bit out

Again Dobby looked like he was going to cry. He kissed the ground and said "Yes Master Potter! Thank you Master Potter and Miss Hermione!" and immediately got us all biscuits. He even brought out a whole platter of biscuits with cream and some coffee to drink

"Dobby, do you mind if you just get me some water?" Hermione asked

"Yes Miss!" Dobby came back and Hermione answered back "Thanks Dobby"

Dobby disapparated with a big smile, maybe we were really impolite to him'

"See the thing is" Hermione said to all of us "When you're nice to house elves, they will get you more food or do things quicker for you. Plus, it's nice being nice don't you think?" she some biscuits and her glass of water and walked to the other side of the hall where she pulled out her phone and started texting

Dammit, I hope it's not Cormac or any boy texting her! I growled and the adults looked at strangely until they saw the direction I was looking at. Again they exchanged a private smile!

We had a 10 minute break to eat and then we immediately started on our royalty lessons again

My father finally decided that my bowing was good enough and moved me onto walking

"Of course I can walk!" I exclaimed

"Yes everyone knows how to walk but you need to know how to walk proper, without a slouched back"

"So…"

"Look at Hermione"

She was walking around the room with two books on her head but that little amount of books didn't bother me. I didn't need her balancing 20 books to be perfect to walk for her, she already walked beautifully! Unfortunately, mum stepped in her way and because she was concentrating on her feet, those 2 books toppled down and fell

"Again!" my mum said

"Dammit" I cursed silently

"You have to do that but with 5 books on your head. She has to have 5 books on her head as well. If we feel you do well with one book, we will add another book and so on" said Mr Granger

"Great" I said with a lack of enthusiasm

"Let's begin!" my father said

88888888

After 10 minutes, I was still balancing one bloody book on my head. WHAT THE HELL isn't this supposed to be easy?! I looked over to Hermione and she was balancing three! HOW!

Sometimes, as we were walking around the room, we would purposely bump into each other just to make the other one topple and restart. Well that was what she did; I just wanted to be somewhat close to her

This time, Hermione came up to me but I backed away

"Wait Harry"

I stopped backing and she forwarded

"Let's make a bet" What?

"About?"

"Let's see who wins this challenge"

"What challenge?"

"The balancing books on your head of course!"

"But by the looks of it, you're going to win!"

"Because I have three books?"

"Because you have three books" I repeated

"Please Harry! This is ultimately boring!" she pleaded

"Fine, let's handshake on it" I stuck my hand out and she shook my hand

"Winner takes loser to wherever they want to go"

"You're on" I said. We shook hands and just as she was about to take her hand away, I started shaking her hand more. "HARRY!" she squealed and all her books fell off

"That's not funny!" but I kept on laughing either way

She pinched my hips and I immediately stopped laughing. Instead of a pinching fight, we had a tickle fight and I fell on the ground first. Her legs trapped me and she was basically sitting on my dick. Well fuck that. I was too busy laughing and trying to get her off me. Eventually I flipped her over and pinned her down to the ground and tickled her. Somehow she pinned me down again and then, the worst happened. My erection came. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HOLY CRAP and she was sitting on top of me!

"Hermione!" her mother called out

She immediately stopped and replied "Coming mother"

She picked up her books and walked to her mum. Her mum must've said really bad things because Hermione didn't look so happy about it

"Yes mother" She smiled a sad smile back at me and started practicing again

I felt bad because every time we crossed each other's paths, she wouldn't even look up at me. So I called of the balancing thing.

"Hermione needs the bathroom so I'll take her there"

"Wait, no I don't –"I shut her mouth with my hand and basically dragged her out of the hall

I grabbed her hand and we ran away from the hall until I thought that the distance was good enough before our parents would follow us and slammed her to a wall

"Ouch" she moaned and that went straight to my dick. But during this situation, I didn't give a damn about it. She rubbed the back of her head but before I could think that she was hurt I asked "What did your mother say to you?"

She looked up at me and her eyes started shimmering with water. Shit, what if she cries?

She wiped her eyes before I could take a second look and replied "Nothing, just that I had to do the balancing thing again"

"No, I know she said something other than that"

"And how would you know"

"Because a. You didn't topple my books on my head once after we made that deal but only I did. B. You didn't have that cheeky smile when I walked past you. C. You got teary eyed just then"

She stared at me with wide eyes "I didn't think that you would pay attention to anything"

"For you I would"

She chuckled but it sounded like a sad one

"Alright, look it's not what she said but what I do. Every time I try to do something good or impress my mum, it always ends up as a fail"

"Give me a time when it turned out to be a fail"

She thought for a while but then said "I can't think of any but I feel like such a fail! I don't make her happy, and I'm trying desperately but what if I'm disappointing her?"

"Hermione, you're perfect and you're you. Sure she's your mum but it's probably your sense of fun that your mum doesn't get. Don't let her get in the way of your fun because that's what makes you you, it makes you more unique from all the other princess I have met" I slipped my arms around her waist "And that's only one of the things that I appreciate about you" I couldn't say that it was something that I loved about her, God that was way to forward!

She laughed in my ears and I absolutely loved it

"Thanks Harry" She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed like that for a while. I loved the feel of her in my arms, she fit perfectly there. I wanted to make her feel as safe as possible and I hoped that I was doing a good job. Plus, I also thought that she could hear my heart beat at 1000000 miles per hour and the erection pressed to her

She kissed me on the cheek and stepped away from my arms. I felt a total loss for warmth until she said "Don't you think our parents will wonder what happened to me in the bathroom?"

I laughed "Yeah, they'd be a bit suspicious" and winked

"Race you there!" she shouted and sprinted off "And you have a nice tent down there!"

"I'LL CATCH YOU HERMIONE!" and I ran off as well back to the hall while blushing

88888888

I won the race by about 5 steps and reached the door I was about to open it when "HARRY!" I faced Hermione and caught her by the waist. She was panting heavily and so was I. Her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck "Thanks for catching me" she smiled. "That's alright" I quite enjoyed that bone crushing hug. If it was always from her, I wouldn't even care if all 206 of my bones got destroyed because of her, it was well worth it

Well maybe not. A bit painful on my behalf

She stepped out of my embrace and walked into the hall "Come on Harry, that bet is still on" while smirking

She is so evil when she smirks

"You're on like Donkey Kong" I smirked back

88888888

Another hour passed and it was finally lunch! Dobby brought us all sandwiches to eat and we all said thank you where Hermione smiled at everyone for saying it

When the girls finished their lunch, they took Hermione and made her practice again. She was finally up to 5 books and I was only up to 4. I'm betting now that she's going to win

"Son" my father nudged me

"Yeah dad?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

"Sorry Dan, I need to talk to Harry for a moment"

"Oh that's okay James" Mr Granger walked to his daughter and the women and Mr Granger all watched Hermione walk

We walked away from the hall and walked to a study room

"Tell me, why were you alone with Hermione for around 10 minutes?"

I gulped

"Well…"

"And don't lie to me. You are really bad at lying" my dad smiled cheekily

"Alright, Hermione and I made a bet that whoever finished with their book walking exercise first would win and the loser would have to take the winner wherever they wanted to go. So we made a deal and I started shaking her hand really fast and we had that tickle fight. Her mother was upset with her for being so 'childish' and whenever I tried to topple her books, she would avoid me and when I smiled at her, she didn't return it"

"Continue"

"So I realised that something that her mum said must've made her like that so I pulled her away from the hall and we ran somewhere where no one would follow hopefully. I asked her what the problem and she said that when she keeps trying to impress her mum, it always ends up as a fail. I asked her if that had happened to her and she said none so I replied back saying that you shouldn't let your mum control you, but at some times she should. Hermione should keep her sense of fun because it was one of the things that I appreciated about her and we hugged for a while and raced back to the hall. That's it" I blurted out

There was silence until my dad smiled "Great to hear son" and he slapped me on the back "Now let's go back to the hall before your mother starts looking for us!" and we did walk back

88888888

Hermione ran up to me while my dad thankfully sidestepped and walked over to the adults

She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down "I did it Harry! I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I beat you! My parents were happy with my walking posture after the 5 books and now I'm done with the book challenge! Take me to the amusement park tomorrow Harry!"

She was jumping up and down and laughed gleefully. I looked over to my dad and I knew that he was telling my mother and the Grangers of what we talked about. They all looked towards me and smiled

"Alright, alright Hermione!" She immediately stopped jumping "We're going to the amusement park tomorrow"

"Yes! I haven't been in the longest time!" I laughed with her and to be honest, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come but unfortunately…

"BALLROOM LESSONS. NOW" Mr Granger shouted

"Shit" both Hermione and I said at the same time

**A/N: Since this chapter of Royalty Lessons 101 is long, probably Part 2 might be a bit shorter! I'm not to sure but keep reviewing! :)**


	5. Royalty Lessons 101 Part 2

**Chapter 5 – Royalty Lessons 101 Part 2**

**A/N: To be honest, I have no idea what lessons princes and princesses need to take to look proper for the public so I'm just making it up! **

**Witchysha: WOO so glad that it was all in first person! Thanks and keep reviewing **

I think the hardest lesson today was ballroom dancing. Not just for me put for everyone. I kept on stepping on Hermione's feet which I feel really bad for and the adults just kept saying "No, No, No, No, NO!" left right and centre.

Honestly, when Mr Granger said Ballroom Dancing, I was eager to do it. I never really understood the concept of dancing but the fact that I could hold Hermione close for a long period of time was well worth it.

So the dancing in hell exercise started and classical music played

At first, Hermione and I just watched our parents do it slow and steadily. We memorized the movements which seemed easy at first. But when you're me, you fail at footwork. That's why I prefer Quidditch to football because I would fail desperately at it

I put my right hand lightly on her waist, she had her left hand on my shoulder and our other arms met. We were just getting the stance right and that took at least ten minutes

"No Hermione you're feet need to be close together!"

"Harry your legs need to be shoulder width apart!"

"Hold her waist more tightly Harry!"

"Bring her into you more!"

"Wrap your hand around his neck Hermione! You're not going to choke him!"

"Remember Harry that its right left right and repeat!"

"Don't look at us! Look at each other"

And look at each other was what we did. Just like the first time we met, I got lost into those honey eyes. They were filled with all the intelligence and knowledge that she gained from books and if you looked closely, you could see some golden specks in there as well

I did move closer to her, I bent my head down until our faces were only an inch apart. That was when I saw those golden specks. God, she's beautiful. I only have to move a little bit until I can just reach her li–

"Perfect!" That broke me out of my trance. I lifted my head a little from hers and looked at my mum

"What?"

"Your stance! Yours and Hermione's stances are perfect!"

Dammit, of course she didn't mean Hermione and me together. It was the bloody stances

"Alright are you ready kids?" asked Mr Granger from across the room. He was at the stereo and about to play the music

"We're ready dad!" replied Hermione

And the music started

And so did the clumsy me

And I just stared at my feet

" 3" I kept chanting

"Harry count it in your head!"

"It's a bit hard at this stage" I complained to my mum still staring at my feet

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Hermione" I apologized. I still didn't look up from my feet. I was way too busy concentrating

"Harry I don't think this is working"

I didn't hear Hermione. I just keep on dragging her long with me

" 3"

"Harry please, ouch! Let's stop and we can ask our parents what to do"

No answer from me

"OUCH!"

I let go of Hermione "Are you alright?" I asked

"Never better" she mumbled

She walked away from me to her parents. You could see a bit of a limp on her right leg and I felt really bad. It must've already been painful while she was were the high heeled shoes since7am or something and now that I've stepping on it three times, it's gonna hurt a lot like hell

She sat down, took her shoes off and started rubbing her toes. Her parents also sat down with her and her toes looked really bad. The right foot was a bit purple while the other was thankfully, normal coloured.

I walked over to my parents

"Hey mum, dad"

"Son" the both acknowledged

"I feel really bad"

"You should son, you didn't even listen to her the first time she said ouch" my father said

"I know dad. How do you become smooth at dancing?"

"Honey, your father was exactly like you but with practice, he eventually turned into the dancer that he is today"

"That's great…" I muttered "By the way, Hermione and I are going to the amusement park tomorrow"

"We know"

"How?"

"The book balancing bet" my mother replied

I laughed

"Harry break times over. Go to Hermione"

I slowly made my way to Hermione. I was dreading the thought of having her angry at me. But unfortunately, I got there

"Hermione"

"Hm?" She looked up but she was still rubbing her feet

"I'm really sorry" I sat down next to her "About your feet; I promise that I won't step on you… Well I'll try that's for sure" I winked at her

She laughed. Thank god. "It's alright Harry"

I moved in front of her and made a motion to put her legs straight

"What are you doing Har–"

"Just trust me Hermione. Stretch your legs out"

She finally did and this time, I massaged her legs because I felt bad about hurting her so a better way to apologize was to help her feel better

And she did. She laughed "Stop it Harry"

"But I'm just trying to make you feel better"

"I know, I know but you're tickling me" she said between the laughs

Then an idea came to me on how to make her feel even better. I kept tickling her at her feet and she laughed like crazy. Suddenly the whole hall was filled with out laughter "Stop it Harry!" she squealed and I finally stopped

"You feel any better?" I asked

"Heaps" she smiled back at me

Hermione got up first and then held her hand out. "Come on, let's get up. Don't want to disappoint the adults now"

I grabbed a hold of her hand and she pulled me up

"Can't disappoint them at all!" I winked back

I walked to the middle but Hermione came running after me "One second Harry, can you take your shoes off for the dancing? Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I think that if you stepped on my feet but without the shoes, it would be less painful on my behalf"

"Yeah sure" I took my shoes off and put them away in a corner

I made sure my posture was right and then the music started

" 3" I chanted

"Harry" Hermione whispered. This time I actually listened to her

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Guess what?"

"What"

"You stopped counting for around 15 seconds. You're doing a pretty good job at the moment" she smirked

No way! Hermione was making fun of me!

"Oh fair woman, how you wound me with your words"

"But kind sir, I was only stating the facts"

I love our cheeky weird talk

"Well, I guess I must be doing a really good then" I replied

"Yeah" she smiled back

We continued talking during our dance. Honestly, we were doing really well until my dad said "Now twirl her out!"

"What twirl?" I asked Hermione

"I think it's were you spin me but then you spin me back"

"Oh, I can't do that Hermione!"

"Why?"

"What if you fall over?"

"Then we'll try again Harry!"

"But what if I keep making you fall over?"

"That's why we're practicing! Practicing makes perfect!"

"No, I can't. I've already hurt you three times in the fo–"

"I trust you"

What?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I trust you Harry James Potter"

"You do?"

"Yes I do"

Oh how I wished that it was my wedding day right there. Then she would've just become my wife. The new Mrs Potter. My Mrs Potter

"Now spin me Harry"

And I did that. I spun her out. I think I could hear everyone gasp and hold in their breath. And she came back in safely

THANK GOD

"That was brilliant Harry!" she squealed

I was completely ecstatic that I lift her off the ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms on my shoulder to support herself. And she laughed. Again the hall was filled with laughs and claps

And for once, I was proud of what I did or I appreciated what I did for someone I love

We kept dancing for another half an hour. It was 4:30pm by the time we finished. We were now tired of dancing and wanted a rest

"Alright children, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day" my mum said

"YES!" we both yelled

88888888

For the remainder of the day, Hermione and I just chilled. Since I had my own living room, the two of us just hung out there for the rest of the evening. We even had dinner in my living room! My parents never let me have that!

We played the Wii and the Xbox Kinect. She's the first girl that's ever liked video games – she's a keeper. After I got out all of my latest DVDs and went to the movie room

It's basically a room where we can watch whatever movie we want, including the ones that are currently in cinemas. It's also viewed like a cinema, big screen and the awesome sound system. We had an Iron Man movie marathon (**A/N: I am obsessed with Iron Man. And I love Robert Downey Jr. Sorry) **

Honestly, she's the first girl that I've genuinely liked. We're sitting in the movie room and I'm staring at her as she watches Iron Man. She is so pure and beautiful, we have some of the same likes but we'll find some dislikes soon. I don't want to let her go and I want to get to know her more. I want to be the one where when she cries, I can comfort her or be the shoulder that she leans on whenever she wants to

And now she is, leaning on my should as we watch Iron Man. All I can think is, this will be a fun loving journey that I hope will have a happy ending

**A/N: So I had to like hurry and write this chapter because I might not update for a while since my long weekend is over and it will be study study study and all that. Or homework. Because I'm in Australia and there are no summer holidays! WAHH have fun reading and reviewing and I'll try to update ASAP whenever I can xx **


	6. The Amusement Park

**Chapter 6 – The Amusement Park**

**A/N: Currently I am in I.T typing all this so be happy haha. Have a good day guys and review please xx **

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Mmmmmmmmmm?" I mumbled

Someone poked me

"What?" I asked

"Its amusement park day!" someone squealed in my ear

"ARGHHH!" I immediately got out of bed and heard a girly laughter. I can recognise it anywhere. Hermione

"Your… reaction!" Hermione said while laughing

"Oh ha ha ha" I mocked

"Well now that you're up, go get changed" and she walked out of my room

I got my glasses and checked my clock. It read 7:30am. I ran out to the corridor and just saw Hermione about to enter her room

"BUT IT'S ONLY 7:30AM!" I shouted to her

"YOU CAN NEVER START TO EARLY!" she yelled back and laughed in her room

"Bloody hell" I whispered

88888888

I got dressed in maroon colour shorts that reached to my knees and a blue tie-dyed buttoned up shirt. My white ray bans were on my head as I was checking my phone. I also wasn't sure if I was supposed to have breakfast or not but I decided not to. I had a camera around my neck to take some photos. I could always use my phone but I wanted good quality photos for today

Hermione came around 5 minutes later dressed in denim short shorts and a green sleeveless blouse which showed her tank top underneath. She had some simple bracelets on her arm, holding a white clutch and some black ray bans on her head as well. Her hair was just hung out in soft luscious brown curls but she also had a straw hat on her head

Dammit. She also looks good in plain clothes

"Hey" I greeted

"Morning"

"Did you want to have breakfast here or – "

"We can have breakfast out. I hardly eat breakfast out because it's 'un-royal-like'" she said with quotation marks and a dopey face

I laughed quite a bit

"True it is 'un-royal-like'" I also did with quotation marks "But we are royal"

"So? I wish to be plain Hermione for a day"

"And I'll be plain Harry for you today as well" I replied

"By the way, I was planning that we'd be out for the whole day"

"Sure, I don't have anything in mind"

And we got our shoes and left the house at 8:15am

88888888

"Hermione!" I shouted. The breeze was basically attacking us. I wanted to cover the roof of my car but Hermione liked to feel the breeze in her hair so I left it. But her hair was everywhere and it also didn't help that it attacked my driving

"What is it?!" she yelled back

"Are you sure we can't cover the car roof?"

"No way Harry!" she squealed. Her hat was about to fly off but luckily Hermione caught it and placed her hand on top of the hat

"Why?"

"I told you why!"

"Fine. Where are we going for brekkie?"

She thought about that for a while. "I know a really nice café around here. Just turn left at the next street and then a right. It's called the Blues Jules"

"Alright"

We got there in another 5 minutes. I ordered an All Day Breakfast with orange juice and Hermione ordered a bacon and egg roll with a large cappuccino. We sat outside the shop to eat until after a while, the shop manager Jules came out and greeted Hermione. I felt really awkward especially when people socialise and it feels like I'm not there

"Oh and who's this?" she asked. I looked at her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I would suggest that she was around mid-40s and had an apron that said "Chef in the House"

"This is Harry Potter"

"The Prince of Gryffindor!" she exclaimed and immediately bowed down "Jules is sorry that she didn't greet Prince Harry first! I am sorry if your breakfast isn't to your liking, shall I make another one?"

I was about to reply when "No Jules, geez. You weren't even like this when I was here and announced myself as Hermione Granger"

"Yeah Hermione but Harry is the Prince of Gryffindor. We are in Gryffindor and I need to be respectful to our rulers" Jules said all that with her head bowed down

"It's Jules right?" I asked

"Yes sir"

"Jules stand up. You don't need to do this. Just treat me like you treat Hermione and the breakfast is fine. In fact, it's quite a lovely breakfast don't you agree Hermione?"

"Exactly" Hermione smiled at me

Dang

"Thank you Prince Harry. I will attend to my kitchen staff now. If you'll excuse me" and she bowed out

"I always get so tired of this behaviour from our citizens!" Hermione exclaimed

"You got that right" I said. We didn't have a conversation afterwards but kept eating our breakfast and drank our drinks. I stacked our plates and gave them to Jules. Hermione offered to pay a huge tip but Jules refused. That was expected though

88888888

We got back into my car and started driving to the amusement park. "Hey Harry"

"What is it?"

"Which amusement park are we going to?"

"The best" I offered

"Of the best?"

"The best of the best in Gryffindor" and I didn't offer any more information. Hermione kept on bugging me of course but I couldn't tell her! No way because that would ruin the special surprise that I had for her

88888888

I have blindfolded Hermione with a tie that I had in the car. We walked for a bit and Hermione kept questioning where we were. With every step closer to the entrance, there were more squeals

"Come on Harry! Take it off!" she pleaded once again

"Alright" I said. We had reached the opening gates anyway. I took my tie off and it read

**DISNEYLAND**

"AHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. She jumped up and down which was a good thing I think. It means that she's happy right?

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH HARRY!"

She hugged me and squealed in my ear. If only I could make her that happy every day and see that beautiful smile on her face, except the fact that she nearly burst my eardrums because of her happiness. I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down. "Let's line up first" I said trying to pry her off me. God she has one strong grip

She finally let go off me and we went to line up. I could tell that she was super hyper about today because she was talking really fast which sounded like gibberish to me but I still nodded and smiled to look like I knew what she was talking about and she was also bouncing a bit on her toes

"And Harry I'm so – "I silenced her with my hands

"You're going to need you ticket dear" I said

She stared at me like I was a weirdo. Then she nodded "Right! But wait a minute… I DON'T HAVE A TICKET!"

I laughed at her. She lightly shoved me "Harry! It's not funny! We don't have tickets and there's a really big line already and I don't want to line up again! Oh my gosh Harry!" she started pacing back and forth which irritated some people around us. I held her still in front of me and I bent my head down so we were only an inch away again

"Don't worry Mione –"

"Whoa… what did you just call me?"

Shit. Oh well, I always wanted that to be her nickname. No one else called her that, well not from when I heard from Luna, Seamus or Anthony

"Hermione?"

"No…"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Just make up your minds!" some stranger said to us

"Yeah sorry" I apologized but they looked really annoyed. Well sue me for bickering with a stubborn person why don't you?

"No, now tell me what you called me" she said

"Fine, I said Mione okay?"

"Mione?"

"Mione" I said reconfirming the name

"Mione" she repeated

"Mi...on...e..." she said slower like she was seeing if the syllables sounded good together or not

"Mione" I said really fast

"I like it" and smiled at me

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"What were we talking about before?" I asked. I had completely forgotten

"TICKETS!" she exclaimed "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh yes wha-!" I got the tickets from my pocket. There was a Mickey Mouse and a Minnie Mouse on each ticket. She squealed again, fuck. Now strangers looked at us really annoyed and pissed off

"Sorry, she's never been here" I whispered. They all nodded in agreement because their kids were doing the same thing as Hermione

"You have tickets!" she said like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen

"Yes I have tickets" and she hugged me again. Gotta love her hugs

Then the gates opened. More chattering started and people were pushing and shoving to get into Disneyland

"Hey Harry" Hermione said in my ear

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again"

"No worries"

"And can we just pretend to be normal Gryffindor's for the day? No princess this or prince that and if anyone thinks that we are royal, we'll just say that we're mistaken. Please?" She put her cute puppy dog face on again

"Sure, at least this way, we won't be interrupted with our day of fun" I said back and we had finally entered Disneyland

88888888

I never knew Hermione would be such a daredevil. Honestly, she was really outgoing but I didn't think she would go on every single ride!

But she did. And she dragged me only. Shoot

First, we took some pictures with some of the Disney characters. I brought my pro camera just so the pictures would have a better quality. Funny faces were pulled and kisses on the cheeks were also made. Of course I wouldn't get jealous of a costume kissing Hermione on the cheek!

After a while, the lines for Disney characters were long so Hermione decided to go on the rides. Sure 5 or 6 rides were okay for me but I needed a break after that.

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't agree with the same idea that I had. We went on rollercoasters; sky diving rides, spinning tea cups and we kept going and going. There was literally no stopping her

We walked along a street which was full of souvenir shops. "Hey Mione"

"What?" she asked me

"Come on" I dragged her to a souvenir shop and she kept complaining

"Harry! These going to be a huge line at the Buzz Light-year car travelly thing!" she complained

"I know, that's why we should buy some time and go later. Just come look at this with me"

And she did. Thankfully

My stomach growled after 5 minutes. We both checked our watches. It read 2pm

"Looks like we delayed lunch for quite a bit" she laughed at me

"Ha-ha-ha" I laughed back

She grabbed my hand and said "Come on mister hungry, let's go eat something to eat"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted back and we just laughed. I was pretty content with the fact that she grabbed my hand first. She just kept on chatting as we made our way to the lunch area but all I did was look at her and think that she was the greatest, most outgoing person that I had ever meet. And with that thought, I held her hand just a little bit tighter

8888888

I ordered a Thai lunch special while Hermione got roast duck with rice and we just sat down and ate. We didn't need to communicate since we were both hungry as hell

After lunch, we walked around and whenever we found a free character, we would always nab a shot because we didn't want to be there when there was a big line

The lines on the rides were a bit shorter since some people had already been on the rides. Hermione kept dragging me to rides and I kept complaining

"Scaredy cat" she poked her tongue out

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine well go on the water slippy slide thing. Happy?"

"Very" she smiled back at me

88888888

The line was enormous. The sign read _10 minute line. _Oh hell to that! I was never a patient person

"Do we have to go on this Hermione?" I asked

"Not scared are you? You want to back out now? Huh Huh?"

"No but the wait!" Maybe because I was a prince, I was just used to getting what I wanted whenever I needed it

"Harry be patient! It's only 10 minutes!"

"I know" I moaned. I was about to get my royal Gryffindor badge which declared me as the Prince of Gryffindor until Hermione realised what I was doing. She put her hand on mine and our eyes looked to each other

"Uh uh" she shook her head "Harry we made a deal that we wouldn't be royal for the day!"

"I know Hermione but 10 minutes?!"

"Don't be such a baby" she scolded at me.

Dammit

"Fine"

88888888

After 10 bloody minutes, it was finally our turn

"Finally!" I exclaimed

Hermione just laughed at me. She climbed at the front first and I sat behind her

"I've never been on this ride you know" I whispered

"Good, there's a first for the both of us" and face the front

"We're ready" she said smiling at a Disneyland worker and we set off to the top of the mountain thing

88888888

"Mione, mione, mione, mione, mione" I kept bugging her

"What Harry?"

"We're at the top" she slowly opened her eyes and gripped the side of the log shaped cart tightly

"Oh my gosh it's so high!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights yet you made me go on this?"

"Um…" Hermione gulped "It didn't look this high on the ground?" she laughed shakily

"It's going to be alright, we'll be down any minute now"

And we dropped

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. Shit! My eardrums! Well at least if someone tries to rape her, that will be a failed attempt for sure

"MY EARDRUMS!" I yelled

A huge splash was made when we reached the bottom. Waves of water splashed up to the both of us. I'm betting that Hermione got the majority of the water. My pants were a bit wet and my hair as well. Hermione got helped up by a worker while I had to clamber up slow and steadily

As soon as I got back up, they were still chatting "Alright well we're about down here now, let's go" I immediately grabbed her and basically dragged her out "Bye D!" she waved back and the worker also waved back

"Hey!" she exclaimed as soon as I let go of her

"What was that for Harry?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know! I was just having a conversation with Damien!

"And do you know who Damien is?"

"Yes!"

"How well do you know him?"

"We went to summer camp together for 5 years in a row! I lost contact with him because he got a new phone and didn't want to visit the Ravenclaw castle and for some reason, he ended up in Gryffindor and I just needed that time to catch up with my friend. All I did was get his number and ask how he was until you" poke "dragged" poke "me" poke "away" and she jabbed her finger into my chest

Fuck. Now I feel bad

She turned the other way and crossed her arms

"Come on Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't know" I pleaded

"I know Harry" she turned and faced me "But why did you drag me away?"

Uh oh

"Because I wanted to buy honeyed popcorn?" I pointed to a popcorn stand

"Harry you suck at lying"

"Fine, I was jealous and I thought he was flirting with you. Happy now?"

"Very"

"We need to get you a new shirt" I said pointing at her shirt. I was basically drenched and it clung to her and her curves. As much as I loved them, I didn't need every male in Disneyland to ogle at her

"Oh sure" she agreed and we walked off to another souvenir shop

88888888

I bought her a white t-shirt with Minnie on it and Hermione decided that she wanted to match up with me and bought me the same but with Mickey on it instead. At the back of Hermione's, it read _He's Mine_ with a Mickey Mouse hand pointing to me and mine read _She's Mine_ also with a Mickey mouse hand pointing to her

"They're so cute!" she exclaimed as we walked out of the shop with our new t-shirts

We both laughed and it felt like we were a real couple going on a real date. Technically, this was a date! YES

We sat at this roundabout thing that was in the middle because we were getting ready to see the parade at 3:30pm. We sat on a bench and ate our popcorn. Yes we got the popcorn but this time she wanted it

And finally the parade arrived

Loud music was playing and Hermione and I sung to it. We took some photos and waved at all of the characters while the dancers danced around their float thing. There were bubbles blowing in every direction or roses were handed out to people. A rose got handed to me and the girl winked at me. There was a sticker attached to it that read _Call Me 0328581941_. I looked that the other males who got handed a rose and some of the got their phones out. Sickos

Hermione didn't notice the rose as she kept on clapping and singing to the music. She was truly adorable like this. I ripped the sticker of and gave it to her

"What's this for?"

"Nothing but a male must always get a female something on their first date" I winked

She blinked in realisation for our first date and burst out laughing "Thanks Harry" and kissed me on the cheek. She resumed clapping and laughing and I stared at her in wonder, how could someone this perfect fall down to Earth?

88888888

The parade ended at 4pm and we stayed for a while to finish our popcorn. We walked around for a bit and enjoyed our small talk. We reached Cinderella's castle and got someone to help take the picture for us. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we smiled. That seemed like the perfect moment

We looked at our map and the timetable for what was happening around Disneyland. There was a show for the Lion King at 4:15pm so we quickly went to the venue and watch it. It was of people re-enacting the Lion King, quite like a musical. It was quite amazing I must say

As we walked out, we got stopped by an elderly couple

"Aren't you the Prince of Gryffindor and the Princess of Ravenclaw?"

"No we're not" Hermione replied without hesitation "But we get that a lot"

"Oh well, I hope you have a good day. I'm with my family and grandkids but I hope you end up together. You look very good together" The old man winked at me

"Ha-ha will try sir" and we walked in different directions

"Well that was –""Awkward I must say" I said as I completed her sentence

"Yeah"

88888888

We also saw some more shows which went for about 15 minutes each. During the time when there wasn't a show, we would line up for the rides that we hadn't gone on yet.

Night came and it was 7pm. We were hungry so we ordered some food and kept eating. Honestly, I was starving and I think Hermione was as well because all she's doing now is eating

We walked back together, hand in hand, to Cinderella's castle and sat on the same bench that we sat on in the afternoon. The firework so was at 8:30pm so we had half an hour to spare. Her phone rang and Hermione stepped away to talk to someone. I also got my phone out and saw a message from Ron

**R: **How's Disneyland treating you?

**H: **Haha good. It's Disneyland! It's awesome

**R: **Because of a certain someone?

**H: **Could be. But still, it's Disneyland

**R: **Alright. I need to go now. Ginny's calling me for something

**H: **Okay, have a good night Ron

**R: **You too Harry

Hermione came walking back and sat down

"Who called you?" I asked

"Just my mother, she didn't know what time we were going to be back but I reassured her saying that the both of us were okay so yeah"

"Alright, you're just in time for the fireworks"

And the fireworks came. Loud noises came from the fireworks but it was beautiful with different colours in the sky and it made Cinderella's castle look more magnificent than it was already. I looked over at Hermione and her face with lit with happiness and her eyes reflected the firework colours. She looked at me and we both smiled. At that moment, I wanted to kiss her but Damien interrupted

"Sorry but do you mind if I grab Hermione here?"

"No, no problem mate" I nodded and he took Hermione's hand

The made their way to the centre and there were already other workers dancing with other people. They probably tried to encourage people to stand up and dance. There was soft music from the loud speakers and everything seemed great at that moment. Other than the fact that I wasn't the one dancing with her

I was jealous so I stood up and made my way to Hermione and Damien as the song ended. I told a Disney worker to take some photos of me when I would be dancing with Hermione. I showed him my Gryffindor badge and of course, he didn't object. That was the only time I used my badge the whole day I swear

"May I have this dance?" I asked Hermione. She laughed and said "Sure"

Damien smiled at Hermione and he danced with someone else

"Hi"

"Hi" I replied back. I wrapped my arms around her and her put her hands around my neck. Her head rested on my shoulder

The song ended on a very long moment and at that moment, we stared at each other. I realised that this was going to be the perfect moment to kiss her. So right there and then, I did what my instincts told me to do

I kissed her

God, her lips were soft as and she tasted like honey from the popcorn that we ate. Yes we had bought a second packet of them. She slowly responded to me and our lips moved in sync. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't feel like using my tongue because with Cho, it was also a snog but with Hermione now, just a light kiss with her would seem perfect

We broke apart to breathe and she looked at me and smiled. I can't even begin to explain what to call that moment. Perfect didn't seem like a good word to fit. Perfect seemed too overused by everyone.

"Super-cal-i-frig-il-istic"

"Ex-pi-al-id-o-shus" she completed

And we both laughed. That was the best word to describe that moment and it made it even better that she completed it for me

**A/N: KANOGUAHWIOGHAWOIHG sorry but that ending was really cute! AONFAOIHJOAISHFAOS hope you all like it so far!**

**I'm making a change so that only Draco and Ginny will interfere with them not Ron and Cho as well. Please review and make me happy! I think if I get up to 35 – 40 reviews then I'll upload the next chapter! But first I need to start writing!**

**BYE! And read and review **** love youse XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
